


Don't Be Jealous, Don't Be Stupid

by LordTraco



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Honesty, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Singing, new emotions, song fic in that it involves a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: When Maguro and Amitie talk after school, Sig misconstrues what he sees and things go from bad to worse for Amitie. Thankfully,  with a little push from Maguro, good communication helps save the day.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Maguro Sasaki & Sig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Be Jealous, Don't Be Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> The song Amitie sings towards the end is Don't Be Stupid by Shania Twain. I couldn't help it, it fit so well into the plot and I listened to it while writing.

Sure there were rumors, there always were rumors around school. Most were dumb, like the rumor that Sig’s arm was red because he was bit by radioactive red beetle, or the rumor that Risukuma wasn’t actually a bear. Sure, some were true, like the rumor that Amitie had a crush on Sig, but it wasn’t like it was believed by many. 

So the rumor that Maguro had a face that could make anyone swoon and fall for him, well that was just silly to most, including Sig. There was probably another reason he hid his face, but Sig thought it was kind for the rumor to say he was hiding beauty. Maybe he was just shy?

“No, Sig, that one’s true! I saw him use his charm on KLUG!!” Amitie said, flailing her arms for emphasis.

“Are you sure?” Sig asked. “What if Klug just-”

“No it worked on a fish too! It works on ANYONE except Ringo!” She said. “I think it’s cuz they’ve been friends so long that she’s immune, but yeah.”

Sig tilted his head. “Even you?”

“Uh, well… he said it would work on me." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “He doesn’t like to do it and it took a lot of convincing to make him try it out on different people.”

Sig looked… off. Amitie prided herself on being able to read him most of the time, but she just couldn’t place what emotion he might be feeling. His little spirit thankfully came out but it wasn’t helpful either. Just a slight frown. That could mean anything!

“Huh.” Sig gave a little shrug. 

“Anyways, have you seen that new meme about the stickbugs?” Amitie switched gears, knowing that any bug related topics would cheer him up.

…

“Hey Maguro.” Sig waved at him in the halls, approaching him. 

“Hey Sig, what’s up?”

“Is it true your eyes can make people fall for you?” Sig asked, his face completely neutral.

“Uhhh… kinda, yeah. I don’t like using it at all.”

“Ok.” With that he walked off, leaving Maguro bewildered.

…

“Hey Amitie.”

“Oh, hey Maguro! Have you seen Sig? He usually meets me out here but I haven’t seen him.”

“Actually yeah, he asked me about my eyes and then walked away.”

“He did? Huh…” She looked down in thought, “He did act a little strange when I told him about it earlier. He asked if you’d used it on me.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Maguro said, looking a little offended.

“You did it to Klug and a fish.”

“Yes, while under a lot of pressure and because I hoped Ringo would stop being curious!” Maguro shook his head. “I don’t like it, it changes how people act around me. I just want to be myself and have someone swoon over that, you know?”

“I guess I can get that. I wouldn’t want someone hanging out with me just because of my puyo hat or something.” 

“Exactly! Oh, there’s Ringo! See ya, Amitie~” Maguro ran off to catch up with his other friend. 

“See ya!” She stayed where she was, patiently waiting for Sig to arrive. Maybe he forgot something in class or found a bug he needed to capture in a cup to bring outside. She swung her lunchbox back and forth in front of her just enjoying the nice day. It was a good day for bug catching and maybe those butterfly cocoons that they’d found the other day would be opening soon? She could almost see Sig’s excited face looking at the beauty of nature and felt a blush creeping up on her.

So she waited, patiently. He would be out soon. She didn’t have a watch, but time without Sig always seemed to drag on and on, so it couldn’t be that long that she’d been waiting.

…

The sun was setting and her stomach grumbled as she walked home alone. She cursed herself for waiting around so long instead of going to find Sig herself. She wasn’t usually a patient person, but she tried to be for Sig only for this to happen. What if he was hurt? What if he was missing? She needed to go eat something first before she went on a hunt, but thankfully Sig’s house was close by.

She knocked at the door and got no answer, which was… a first. His lights were on, maybe he’d left them on by accident? Maybe he’d been kidnapped suddenly? But that’s silly, he wouldn’t have gone straight home without her, and what kind of kidnapper would take someone back to their own home? Oh, maybe someone was visiting suddenly?

She peeked in through the window and saw Sig alone on the couch, watching TV. He only had one red arm and one red eye, so that assuaged her fears of him being controlled again.

She walked back to the door and knocked again. Maybe he’d just not heard her.

She still got no response and her stomach was getting to the point of hungry nauseousness. Her emotions weren’t helping either. She had never been outright ignored by her best friend like this and it hurt.

She walked home, pulling her hat down over her eyes to stop the tears from being seen. She felt sick, like she’d been punched in the gut without any warning. Her heart ached and she sniffled, hoping to hold off on sobbing until she got home.

What had she done wrong? No, no, it’s not about her. It could be something else. She knew food would help pick up her spirits, so she made up some very simple soup. This was her go-to sick meal, but with how bad her stomach felt, this was close enough.

...

She dreamed of watching butterflies emerge, radiant and beautiful in the young sun. By her side, Sig looked so happy, so tender, so perfect. She reached for his hand and-

-And woke up.

Amitie smiled at the dream as she got dressed. She was determined to pass off yesterday as a miscommunication and start the new day fresh! She was up early enough to go meet Sig before going to class, and maybe they could go look for butterflies!

She got ready for school and headed off to his house, only to see it dark. Looking around and not seeing him only made her heart drop further. It took a monumental effort to hold off the tears.

Instead she walked to school alone, fighting down every screaming emotion in her heart.

He had to be at school. He would be there with an answer that would leave her feeling so silly to ever get this worked up. Yes, keep hope. It's fine.

…

Amitie never thought school could be painful like this. She spent the entire time biting down her emotions as her best friend in the whole world didn't so much as acknowledge her. She wanted to cry, to hold him, to force him to say what was going on.

But she couldn't. She couldn't make a scene. She couldn't cry during class.

Her hat, unbeknownst to her, had no problem looking extremely sad, however. It looked like it was permanently crying. It didn’t take long for her friends to notice her frown, her hat, and the fact Sig hadn’t said a word to her or anyone all day.

At lunch, Amitie asked to be excused for the day, saying her stomach wasn’t doing well. Thankfully Ms. Accord didn’t seem to mind at all, giving her the homework and sending her off with a “Please feel better soon!” 

The tension in the lunchroom was so thick it could be cut like butter. Some glared at Sig, knowing he had to be the reason for Amitie’s sadness. Others whispered that maybe he’d just let her down gently when she admitted to having that rumored crush on him and was trying to give her space. Still others avoided him as if they could give him a taste of his own medicine.

But only one person actually approached him.

“Hey Sig.” Maguro said, sitting by him. For some reason his classmate had decided to sit by the wall with his tray on his lap rather than actually take any of the available seats. Maguro didn’t think that sounded like someone who meant to hurt their best friend.

“Hi.” Sig just stared at his food.

“Can I ask what’s wrong?” Maguro asked, opening up his apple juice. He could feel eyes on him and Sig, but needed to focus.

“Dunno.” Sig said, the clicking of the juice’s plastic breaking almost waking him up enough for him to do the same with his. He sipped at his juice for a little, long enough that Maguro almost considered leaving the mystery to be solved by someone else. “I think I’m upset.”

Maguro was very grateful he had stopped drinking because he might have choked on the laugh he had to hide as a cough. “You think you’re upset? Do you know why?”

“It started when I saw you and Amitie talking yesterday. I didn’t want to interrupt, and I felt… bad?” Sig said with a shrug and his ever neutral expression.

“Could you have been jealous?”

“Dunno. Never felt that before.”

“Did you want me to stop talking to her when you saw-”

“Yes.” Sig turned to face Maguro, blinked once, then went back to looking at his tray. “But she’s allowed to talk to anyone. And blush after talking with anyone.”

“She blushed?” Maguro asked, trying to think back. He hadn’t seen her blush.

“Yeah. You left and I almost went over but she blushed and looked happy and it hurt. It’s never hurt to see her happy before.” Sig frowned, crushing his empty juice container in his red claw. “I don’t like that.”

“Sig,” Maguro put a hand to Sig’s shoulder, prepared to take it back if he didn’t like to be touched, “I think you got jealous. And the only cure for that is talking things out. I can’t speak for Amitie’s feelings, but I don’t have any feelings for her besides friendship. I’d never use my charm on her on purpose or try to mess with you two.”

“That’s a little relieving, I think.” Sig took a bite of his food finally.

“Good, because you’re my friend, Sig. I don’t want you upset.” 

“It looks like others do. I hurt Amitie.” Sig gestured to the room with his hand subtly. 

“You did, and it’d be a good idea to apologize. Hey!” Maguro sat up a little, patting his shoulder again. “How about this: we get some paper and have everyone write a get well card for her? And you can deliver it.” 

“Huh?” 

“This way everyone will know you care to fix whatever’s going on, and Amitie will know everyone cares about her. It’s a win-win!” 

“Hm. Sounds good. Thanks, Maguro.”

…

“He got… jealous. Are you kidding me?” Amitie sighed, wiping angrily at her tears.

“That’s what Maguro said. Apparently they’re off trying to get you an apology present, but-” Ringo was interrupted.

“I thought something was REALLY wrong. Like he was in danger or someone had died or I’d stepped on a bug on the way to school, but he… he did all this because he was jealous I spoke to a friend after school!?” 

“Amitie, please.”

“I’m mad, I don’t want to see him. Thank you for telling me, but please I need to be alone for a bit.”

“Ok… see you tomorrow?”

“Yep!”

…

Ok so she was a little petty. But in her defense this was a really good song and all she wanted to do was belt it out again and again. And maybe a part of her really… really wanted him to overhear it. 

…

“Ok, so what are you going to do?” Maguro asked.

“Apologize and talk it out.” Sig rolled his eyes. Maguro had asked this so many times.

“And tell her you got jealous and didn’t know how to deal with it, but it won’t happen again, right?” 

“Yes, I’ve got it.”

“Ok,” Maguro clapped his back good-naturedly. “Good luck, Sig. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you.” Sig gave the tiniest smile that he knew Maguro wouldn’t notice. He could get now why Amitie might have wanted to hang out with him, but now he wouldn’t have to feel left out. They were both his friends.

He walked up to Amitie’s house and moved to knock when he heard some singing.

“ _ I don’t appreciate it~ _ ” 

Oh that was Amitie’s voice. So she was home. 

“ _ When I talk to other guys you think are on my tail! _ ” 

Sig froze. That was… a little too specific to be a coincidence, wasn’t it? He was a little too lost in thought until he heard the loud chorus.

“ **_Don’t be stupid! You know I love ya! Don’t be ridiculous! You know I need ya!_ ** _ ” _

Sig put his forehead on the door, chuckling a little while feeling a bit like the scum of the earth and also the happiest person on earth. She was singing about him, wasn’t she? Wasn’t she?

Only one way to find out.

He knocked loudly with his red hand. 

The music cut out almost immediately.

Amitie was mortified. She had half expected to hear Sig coming or see him through her window in time to stop her singing. Sure she had wanted to sing so he could hear, but it’s not like she’d wanted him to actually hear he saying the love parts! He had to have heard the love parts. Oh no.

He knocked again and she took a deep breath. Maybe he didn’t know she was singing about him? Maybe?

When she opened the door she nearly flinched. The slight blush on his face told her that yes, he knew it was about him.

“I’m sorry.” Sig said, falling back on the script Maguro had pounded into him. “I got jealous and I didn’t know how to handle it. It won’t happen again.”

She took the big card and chocolate bar he handed her, opening it up to see the names of all their classmates with various well-wishes. They were all generic enough that it was sure no one in school thought that she was out with a stomach issue. But that was an issue for future Amitie.

“I’m holding you to that, Sig. You worry me when you hide stuff, especially from me.” She crossed her arms, hoping to hide the fact she was relieved beyond belief.

“It won’t happen again. Not even if you blush over someone else again, I promise.”

“Blush over someone… else?” She let her arms drop to her side. “What?”

“I saw you after school with Maguro and when he left you blushed.”

“Oh.” She thought back, then laughed suddenly. “Sig I was thinking of YOU! I was excited to go bug catching with you and it made me smile.”

“...You weren’t blushing over Maguro… but over me?”

“Yes?”

“No wonder you were calling me stupid.” 

She blushed beet red.

“It was just a song I was just-”

“Oh.” His face dropped. “Sorry.”

“I mean it was a fitting song and I just. I didn’t mean to be calling you stupid.”

“Or saying the love part?”

“OhImeantthat” Amitie said in a rush before clapping her hands over her mouth. 

It was Sig’s turn to blush. “You did?”

She just squeezed her eyes closed and nodded, as if saying it aloud might kill her right then and there.

“Even though I hurt you?”

She nodded again.

“Even though I ignored your knocking and avoided you all day?”

“Yes, Sig. I forgive you for that.” She took his red arm in hers. “I care about you a lot. Just don’t shut me out again, ok?”

“I promise. Cross my heart.”

“Pinkie promise?”

“Pinkie promise.” He held his hand out to do so.

“Good, now come in and let me beat you at puyo for making me worry!”

Sig smiled softly, entering the house. 

...

And in the morning, two close friends awoke at dawn to watch as a pair of butterflies emerged from their cocoons, bathed in the soft pinks and reds of a new day. Two pairs of eyes watched as creatures took their first flight in the wind. It was magical, more magical than any spell they would ever perform.

And in the quiet dawn, they reached for each others’ hand, the warmth of another life who meant so much to them blending into an emotion that only grew. That too was magic in its own way.


End file.
